Yourney of pain
by Deathelf
Summary: a girl (OC)Finally wakes up from her coma to find that her parents are dead and her old friend has changed a lot (Tyson) There may be sighns of romance.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me.**

**Ok, I don't own beyblade, so don't sue. **

**Malikai's POV**

The morning I woke up from my coma was the first time I ever noticed how fucked up the world is. I had been in a coma after an accident that included my mom, my dad and my older brother. I was the only one lucky enough to survive. Without family to turn to I had to move in with one of my friends… Tyson. If you even can call that stuck up brat a friend. _Oh hail Tyson! The world champion he's so great!_ Yeah right! He is a champion with getting on my nerves though.

Getting back to me waking up from my coma, well boy was I surprised to be in the hospital in the first place, secondly, I never knew I was fourteen already! I mean it felt like I only went to sleep for a few minutes, not ten years! When I woke up it was very dark and the only sounds I could hear was the monitor beeping above my head, the cars in the distance and yes… Tyson snoring. I couldn't move, my feet didn't want to obey my brain and Tyson's heavy head lay on my arm! Save me! I wouldn't have tried to wake him if I didn't think what I thought, and that was that my arm was going to fall off! I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my voice, you think that would wake Tyson, but no! It only brought the nurse in. Tyson was gently moved away still asleep! I started shouting: "Tyson! Tyson! You shit head! Wake up or I'll kick you're arse all the way from here to burger land!" And I wasn't kidding, if I could move I would've!

Anyway, he did finally wake up when my breakfast came… which was about two hour later! I was happy at my progress; I could already move my arms and my big toes! Might not sound like much, but imagine not moving your body at all for ten years! No wonder I went out of practice! Tyson already showed me how much ten years could change a guy, for instance, his brain had shrunk, his mouth grown and so has his stomach! I begged him to go home and come back the next day, and after he had stuffed his big ugly face, he did.

It took me twenty-two hours and fifty minutes before I could kind of walk! I was feeling so frustrated that when Tyson came I really did kick his arse all the way to burger land… well at least out of the hospital room, but he came back in again… so I kicked him out again. Good practice that! With that good exercise I was lucky enough to leave the next day! And then I found out that my parents were dead! I knew Tyson was watching me… I knew someone always watches me, so I didn't cry. I kept it inside and when I came to Tyson's house I found out there was more trouble to come!

**So what do you think? Please review?**

**Say whatever pops into your head. Thanks!**


	2. Welcom Beyblade

Ok so I am at Tyson's house right? Well not that I'm too happy about this… _Woopdy doo!_ _The world champion! _Like I said before, I didn't like this Tyson as much as I like him when we were four! He could talk a tattoo of a guys arm, and eat it off too! I mean it almost looked like it was all he did… eat and talk! Until I met Max and Kenny, they challenged Tyson and boy could they bey blade! Not like I actually knew what blading was then… I was just standing there going: "Huh? Uh? What? Cool!" And they did the whole let it rip thing! I fell in love with blading then already, but I didn't want to admit it then!

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted jumping up and down, running around and hitting the air. I laughed my head off! This was funny! Until Dragoon really came out! I'm telling you, you never saw anything like it! Tyson laughed at my expression, but kept his concentration on Dragoon.

"Finish him Draciel!" Max shouted. They were really into this! Well to tell you the truth, without realizing it then, so was I! They shouted attacks and their bey blades just kissed and didn't do much. Then Draciel came out! I was like: "He has one too! Dude!" Max laughed, but this split second his concentration was on me… and that split second was al Tyson needed to win. Draciel bounced out of the bowl and landed at Max's feet. They complimented each other on the match.

"Thanks Malikai!" Tyson said hitting me on my back… hard. I coughed and looked at him funny, and then I laughed at how scared he looked. Max laughed too and soon enough everyone laughed. I felt funny inside when I curled up in my bed… like a lot of bey blades buzzing in my stomach! Bey Blading had entered my life… BEWARE MALIKAI! BEWARE!


End file.
